Broken
by dotsy demon
Summary: He thought 'Why? Why must it be me' as he watched his beloved die... SessXKag oneshot If you want to know what happens next you should read my story, No I don't own Inuyasha whish I did though "pout"


Broken

**I wanted you to know, that I love the way you laugh**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain …away**

**I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

He thought _'Why? Why must it be me?' _as he watched his beloved die, _'Why must I always be the one to see this?'_

'_Mother, Rin,….Kagome'_

_Flashback-_

''_Mother were are you going?'' asked the shocked and confused little Sesshomaru _

''_I don't know but it has to be away from here.''_

''_Rin, don't go to far off.'' said Sesshomaru _

''_Hai, Sesshomaru-sama'' said a freckled faced, know 9 year old, Rin _

_Few minutes later_

''_SESSHOMARU!''_

_He rushed off in the direction he herd the voice 'Rin',but by that time it was to late. After that he tried everything to _

_revive her, even that worthless sword his father gave him, but nothing changed._

_-end flashback _

**Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome,**

**and I don't feel right, when your gone away,**

**You've gone away….**

**You don't feel me…**

**here…**

**anymore**

He looked down at his unconscious mate remembering and asking. _'why'_

''Sess…homaru'' she coughed.

'_Kagome'_

She finally opened her eyes looking at him half conscious.

''I'm sorry f-''

"Don't" he interrupted her.

She smiled a weak smile that didn't touch her eyes and continued "I'm sorry for arguing over something so silly."

He shook his head back and forth not believing what he is seeing.

"_Sesshomaru" Kagome whined "I need to go home." _

"_No" _

"_Why not?"_

"_because"_

"_That's not an answer" she said getting angrier by the second._

"_I said no and thats final" he said before getting back to his scrolls ignoring the now fuming girl in front of him._

"_You're not the boss of me; I can go anywhere I want!"_

"_Fine, go, but don't think that this Sesshomaru will come after you."_

_She huffed and stomped out of his office slamming the door hoping to hurt his ears._

"Sesshomaru, are you okay?" asked the know worried girl he was craddiling .

**The worst is over now, and we can breath again**

**I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away**

**There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight**

**I wanna hold you high and steal you pain**

That fight seemed futile know. He knew ho stubborn she could be, but he didn't want her to go. _'Why couldn't I say _

_it?' _He began to remember more of how she came and warmed his heart after Rin was gone. He didn't know he

started crying until he herd her trying to sooth him.

**Cause I'm broken, when I'm open**

**and I don't fell like I am strong enough**

**Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome!**

**and I don' feel right, when your gone away**

"Ssh, its going to be okay."

He was appalled by the fact she would say that.

"Ssh, Sesshomaru" she cooed

"No, it will not be okay" he choked out

She started humming to stop his sadness

"I'll do anything. just…. please don't go." He whispered

"Gomen, Sesshomaru, for everything I put you through, gomen."

"I just told you don't, now stop talking." he said nuzzling her neck to calm himself

She chuckled softly at what he was trying to do.

They stayed like this for a while until…..

"Sesshomaru" she gasped

**Cause I'm broken, when I'm open **

**and I don't fell like I am strong enough**

**Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome!**

**and I don' feel right, when your gone away**

He knew what was happening; she was leaving him _'no'_

"Se…sshom..aru, promise me something." she said breathlessly

"Anything" he cried.

"Promise me you won't try to follow me, promise me you will stay and protect this land and its inhabitants."

"I promise, I promise."

"Thank you"

He was scared, in his entire life; he has never been scared of being alone.

She started humming again while moving her hand through his hair. She smiled at his "purring" response.

And as each heartbeat, slower and weaker than the last, his heart broke. With her breathe slowing, her heartbeat

fading he watched as her eyes closed, her hand falling from his hair, and her humming stop. He watched it all until

she became a blur through his teary eyes.

'_Kagome'_

All he could do is lift his sad, lifeless, tear stricken eye to the moon and howl. Howl to all he has lost, all he know he

will suffer, and to the gods for their punishment on him; while holding his mates lifeless body for dear life hoping

she could hear him wherever she was.

**Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome **

**and I don't feel right when your gone**

**You've gone away…**

**you don't feel me… **

**here…**

**anymore**


End file.
